


Не по велению, а по доброй воле данный

by KisVani



Series: Скованные и связанные [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elements of Brainwashing, Fairy tim, Forced Bonding, Gen, Magic, Magic-User Dick, Oaths & Vows, Rituals, Supernatural Elements, Translation, by ghostwriterofthemachine, magical slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Возможно, самый серьезный из секретов Бэтмена — это то, что третий Робин немного волшебный.Это был ритуал Связывания. Ра’с связывал его. На нем поставили метки, которые отнимали свободу воли и передавали власть другому.Или: Тим делает сложный выбор.





	Не по велению, а по доброй воле данный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unasked For and Freely Given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475979) by [ghostwriterofthemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterofthemachine/pseuds/ghostwriterofthemachine). 

Возможно, самый серьезный из секретов Бэтмена — это то, что третий Робин немного волшебный.  
Честно говоря, первый Робин тоже был волшебным, но в другом смысле. Магия Дика была внутренней, основанной на эмоциях, традициях, истории. С такой магией чай лечит простуду, а мягкие игрушки изгоняют кошмары. Соль, насыпанная на лоб, спасает от мигрени; если наступить на расческу, то избавишься от неудач; а предмет, который ты носил в руках три дня, может защитить другого человека. В Дике было семейное волшебство, магия ведунов и бабушкиных сказок, большую часть времени он даже не понимал, что использует ее.  
Тим был другим. В нем текла кровь Существ.  
Она перешла к нему от матери, разбавленная, возможно, четверть или восьмушка, или и того меньше. Но она в нем текла. Но обычно, по правде сказать, она едва ли влияла на его жизнь.  
Он мог спать реже обычных людей. Магия давала ему знание истины тогда, когда она была сокрыта чем-то иномирным (как с Брюсом, который не умер, а оказался заперт в потоке времени). Порой, если он падал, то она делала его немного легче. Она давала ему возможность худо-бедно понять других Существ.  
Тим не думал, что ее можно использовать _вот так_.  
Ра’с удерживал его цепями из какого-то сплава, который жег кожу Тима, словно кислота. Странно, ведь Тим не был чистокровным и Хладное Железо не могло ему навредить. Но до того Ра’с вколол что-то ему в яремную вену. Как только Тима перестало жечь изнутри, он принес ему зеркало.  
Глаза Тима увеличились, зрачки стали меньше, уши слегка заострились, а волосы выглядели как птичьи перья.  
— Не волнуйся, детектив, — сказал Ра’с, отодвигая зеркало на пару шагов от ритуального круга, в котором был Тим.  
— Физические изменения временные. Для моих целей нужно лишь, чтобы твоя Кровь была ближе к поверхности.  
— И каковы твои цели? — прорычал Тим, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться из цепей, пусть они его и жгли.  
Ра’с низко рассмеялся.  
— Скоро увидишь, птичка. Просто подожди.  
И он начал мягко напевать на языке, которого Тим не узнавал.  
Над ним проводили ритуал, это было очевидно для Тима. Он стоял в кругу, вокруг горели свечи, ассасины очистили Ра’са обрядом до того, как он шагнул ближе, на алтаре, который Тим едва видел, лежали тело козла и другие предметы ритуала. Но он не узнавал ритуального круга и не мог вспомнить ни одного заклинания, для которого кровь Существ должна была быть ближе к поверхности.  
Ра'с приблизился к краю круга и освободил руки Тима, не переставая напевать. Тиму оставалось только беспомощно баюкать поврежденные руки, Ра’с помазал его запястья над венами чем-то дурнопахнущим.  
В воздухе Тим ощущал всплески магии. Внутри него ворочалось что-то противоестественное, а его Кровь кричала, требовала бежать и прятаться.  
Ра’с отступил, взглянул на запястья Тима и улыбнулся. Крайне самодовольной ухмылкой.  
— Не хочешь посмотреть?  
Сердце ушло в пятки, Тим посмотрел.  
На его запястье появилось пятно, темное и продолговатое, словно чернила, вылившиеся из перьевой ручки. На второй руке было такое же. Они слегка жгли. И похоже, они наполнялись энергией.  
Потом синхронно, словно танцоры, пятна начали двигаться и расширяться. Они закрутились вокруг запястий, оставляя следы, сворачиваясь в определённые узоры. Ужасающе специфичные и знакомые.  
_Руны Связывания._  
— Нет! — в ужасе воскликнул Тим, когда метки начали проявляться на его коже. — Ты не можешь!  
— Могу, Тимоти, — елейным голосом ответил Ра’с. — Вообще-то… Я уже смог.  
Это был Ритуал Связывания. Ра’с связывал его. Метки, жгущие его руки, были метками рабства, принадлежности. Они отнимали свободу воли и передавали власть другому.   
«Я не полностью фейри, — подумал Тим, паника захлестнула его. — Я не совсем Существо, ритуал не должен сработать, это невозможно»  
Но, похоже, Ра’с нашел способ.  
— Я же говорил, Тимоти. Однажды ты присоединишься ко мне, хочешь ты того или нет.  
— Прошу, — отчаянная мольба вырвалась из его рта, Тима уже не волновало, что он просит, гордость была ничем в сравнении со свободой. — Прошу, Ра’с, не поступай так со мной!  
Ра’с снова улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по щеке Тима.  
— Я уже поступил.  
«Нет, ещё нет», — лихорадочно думал Тим. Ритуал еще не завершился. Оставалась надежда.  
Чтобы закрепить Связывание, нужно обменяться кровью. И необходим поцелуй.  
Тим только задумался об этом и увидел, как Ра’с достал кинжал и уколол указательный палец. На его коже выступила капля крови.  
— Открой рот, — принялся уговаривать Ра’с, склонившись ближе.  
Тим сжал зубы, как капризный ребенок, и отвернулся. Ра’с схватил его лицо и повернул к себе, аккуратно закрывая Тиму нос.  
Тим мог сдерживать дыхание восемь минут, призвав на помощь тренировки Брюса и собственную магию, но потом он открыл рот, хватая воздух. Ра’с схватил его быстрее нападающей змеи и пролил кровь в горло упирающемуся Тиму.  
Руны на руках прожгло, словно раскаленным железом, Тим закричал, откинув голову. Он чувствовал кровь внутри, то, как она его поглощает. Изменяет. Отбирает одно и переворачивает другое, что уже было внутри.  
Ра’с наклонился, готовый поцеловать его, и после этого Тим потерял бы себя. Но он все еще боролся.  
«Боже, прошу, только не так», — думал Тим.  
Именно в этот миг одна из стен пещеры взорвалась. Отдельные камни и осколки процарапали по полу, нарушая ритуальный круг. Его влияние исчезло, и Тим снова мог двигаться.  
Джейсон заскочил в пролом первым, стволы в его руках буквально пылали. Дик следовал за ним, Тим давным-давно не видел его таким злым.  
— Птенчик, — прокричал Джейсон. — Сюда!  
Тим вскочил и помчался к братьям, надежда трепетала в его сердце.  
— Тимоти, — голос Ра’са прозвучал мягко, но уверенно. — Замри.  
Тим замер. У него не было выбора. Мускулы отказывались работать иначе.  
— Повернись ко мне, — почти прошептал Ра’с, но Тим все равно его услышал, а тело выполнило приказ.  
— Теперь, — продолжил Ра’с, — стой смирно.  
Он медленно направился к Тиму, но на него вовремя налетел Джейсон.  
— Красный Робин! — прорычал он из-под шлема. — Беги, черт возьми!  
_Но он не мог._ Тим не мог. Он чувствовал кровь Ра’са внутри, и она его _удерживала_.  
— Почему вы так долго? — от дыры в стене раздался заносчивый высокий голос Дэмиена, должно быть, он только что заскочил внутрь.  
Тим ощутил, как к нему возвращается контроль над телом, и быстро осознал две вещи.  
Во-первых, без поцелуя, который запечатает связь с конкретным человеком, внутри Тима не только кровь _Ра’са_. Это кровь _аль Гулов_.  
Во-вторых, _есть_ способ спастись хотя бы ненадолго.  
Тим бросился через зал, едва сопротивляясь выкрикам Ра’са, который требовал остановиться. Он был источником крови, но в данный миг, в данном месте эта власть была разделена. Ра’с был источником, это была его кровь, и у него всегда будет больше силы. Тим не сможет долго этому сопротивляться.  
Но мать Тима учила его древним законам. И он запомнил их.  
_— Сильнее уз Крови может быть лишь одно, — говорила она. — И это обет верности, данный не по велению, а по доброй воле._  
Кровь аль Гулов теперь внутри него, этого не изменить. Но он может решать, какому аль Гулу служить.  
Последние пару футов до Дэмиена Тим уже проехал на коленях. Он остановился, тяжело дыша, у его ног.  
— Дрейк, — прошипел Дэмиен сквозь зубы. — Что ты творишь? А ну вста...  
Но Тим не слушал, у него не было времени. Он стащил зеленую перчатку Робина и схватил Дэмиена за руку.  
— Дэмиен Уэйн, — выдохнул он.  
Боль прошила его тело: Ра’с, должно быть, понял, что он собирается сделать. Тим проигнорировал боль.  
— Дэмиен аль Гул-Уэйн, я клянусь тебе в верности. Я присягаю тебе с этого мига и навсегда, пусть ты этого и не велел. Этим обетом я клянусь Кровью, Ветром, Огнем, Крылатыми Существами, Лесными Существами, Океаном и Луной. Таково мое слово, и да будет так.  
Тим коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони Дэмиена, запечатывая клятву поцелуем.  
Метки начали двигаться по его рукам, словно бегущие тараканы. Они сложились вокруг его запястий в кольца, которые тоже слегка обжигали. Некоторые перепрыгнули на руку Дэмиена. Символы выстроились в линию — от кончика среднего пальца до предплечья.  
«Будто поводок», — отстраненно подумал Тим. Поводок, прикрепленный к кандалам на его запястьях.  
Тим чувствовал, как исчезает отравляющее присутствие Ра’са в его теле, как его заменяет нечто такое же тяжелое, но не настолько зловещее. Ра'с кричал. Дэмиен тоже. И Джейсон с Диком, осознал Тим. Но он не мог разобрать ни одного слова, звон в его ушах был слишком громким.  
Тим завалился на бок, слезы застилали глаза. Прежде чем потерять сознание, он заметил, как Дэмиен присоединился к битве, и подумал, как мало он сейчас похож на деда.  
Тим не знал, его ли это была мысль или сонная тьма подарила ему немного покоя, прежде чем позволить забыться.


End file.
